Power Rangers: Honor Guards
by mikedonald
Summary: Taking some sort of supernatural powers from your "predecessors" is something you would not believe happen. But since they happen cause of a ghost of a former beauty, they have no other choice than to be these "God's Champions". In modern life however, they would be called "Powerful Beings". To themsleves, well, you know the name. (M for blood, language, and other adult stuff.)


**Before that however, I am now relaxed enough to make this a standalone story. One review said so and I later decided to make it so but was lazy to do it. But since I am doing this now, I'm making this longer and the lore to be bigger and why I deleted from one of the chapters at Weird Days. If you didn't read it before I deleted it, then shucks for you. If you decide to read this, congratulations, you like something that doesn't take depression only to make a story. Not gonna lie, this will be like my third time writing something like this, and maybe some of you are tired are reading something like this, but hey, don't like reading it, then don't read it. Okay, so only this time, it's going to be official and not part of a different story. So I'm going to try my best. Oh and I'm planning on making this more adult like. So people, like it, hate it, whatever, I just like to make these kinds of fanfic.**

* * *

 **June 30th, 1337**

 **DURING THE MEDIEVAL TIMES**

The times where kingdoms, knights, kings and queens that dominated most other people with an iron fist and a tough morale for everyone. Others prefer to lead their people, traders, marketers and so on in peace. All the awhile training their best men to defend their homelands incase any others attacked. People in these past times, people were much stronger then. Mostly the knights who trained with a code of conduct and training relentlessly. That code lives on even in the most elite unit. Of course, it wouldn't be possible without the help from the royal family. Of course many kingdoms were strong in their own ways, but one stood above them all with more strength than any other. It stood in the heart of the lands itself and was almost as big as a current city. There lived more than thousands people and more than a hundred buildings in it. It's great walls being able to almost reach the heavens. The most powerful place in all the lands it could reach. The Great Royal City. The heart. The symbol. And the sign of power over all. There king and queen where born from an age where war was everywhere and they wanted it to bring peace to all, it wasn't easy at all, but they accomplished their goal. It was truly a well-deserved reward.

Then there was their daughter who was next in line for the crowd and leadership: Princess Elizabeth. Many have seen her in person before, and yet that is the time when she is giving a proper speech to better her future people in front of her parents. She felt uneasy sometimes doing it, but does it nonetheless. Not like she has a choice either way. Due to her being cooped up in the castle everyday, she has grown a small harsh personality with her being the next-in-line of a big kingdom and her constant repeats of being a responsible adult. She hated it, but had no other way of trying to talk out of it. Today, she is called from her own private quarters to the throne room to discuss something with her parents. As she passes by the knights in the hallway, each and every one of them bowed with respect, like a knight should to please their superior. As she stood in front of the doors to the throne room, the guards opened it with no hesitation and with strength shown. She walked down the big and almost empty hallway to them, echoes were heard allover. Reaching them, she took a small bow and looked into their eyes with an expressionless look of her own.

"You summoned me, father? Mother?" Looking at them both and them looking back, they can tell she didn't want to be in there with the same people who gives her constant chatter ever since she was younger. It hurt them a slight bit but maintain a strong look. Sitting up straight, he began,

"Elizabeth, what do our knights live by while they are training?" She was mostly confused, she was asked to come to the most important part of the castle where she could've been working on her personal stuff in her room, only to called to say the knight's Code of Conduct? That little unconfused part is her remembering the words to it. Still keeping a bored expression, she recited it,

"We, the Knights of the Great Kingdom, stand together as one

No great soldier gets left behind

No enemy shall die by my sword without his own

And no one will destroy our peace

While we are still fighting

Not as a single man, but as a army or a group

And together

We triumph

And balance

Good

And Evil."

She took a breath and looked back at them, "So what does this has to do with me being here father?" Still confused doing it, she looked as though something was going to happen. Her mother was the one who spoke now,

"Elizabeth, you are the next person in line for the royal throne. So it's time you started acting more open to the people of the city and it is also about time we find you a suitable candidate to be your husband." Hearing those words made her seem to freeze up in everyway in her body. Husband? Was it already time for her to be the queen already? No, this cannot be. She didn't want to believe it, but it was real to her. She wanted to run out of the room and not want to come out of her own room until she was old. But that would be boring and besides, guards would block her from escaping and since she wasn't very athletic, all she did right now was sighed and asked,

"Suitable candidate? Mother, I am not at the right age yet, I still have two years or so before I become the next queen! So why are you asking me this all of the sudden? And it doesn't have to do with the Code at all! So why are you bringing it up now?" She was speaking a little bit more loudly than she usually does and ranted like she never done it before. They still maintain a strong position.

"Because we believed it would best if you started learning how early to get you prepare for the upcoming ceremony. And all of the best soldiers in the city will be watching which is why we asked you to recite their code. To better their morale at the ceremony which is in a year for now. So I suggest you get to work immediately till then." That didn't explain why in her mind it's so early. So she kept on bantering,

"Why now? Why can I just choose when I want to marry? It does not…make sense…" She wanted to say that, but knew that it was the tradition of every kingdom everywhere. She knew of it, didn't like it, but rules are rules right?

"Enough! You are to proceed to your and start training now. If you cannot find a suitable king in time, you will NOT be worthy of this throne. Is that understood?" The king exclaimed, showing signs of anger but held it in to calm himself. He didn't like the thought of doing this to her, nor did he want her to run the kingdom at such a young age. But being a king, he was almost on his last legs of being in control of the entire population of his city. Plus, he was getting too old for it. So deciding to pass the kingdom to his only child was the right thing to do. Back with the girl, she gritted her teeth. She was clearly burning up inside, both anger and confusion making her a red mess on her cheeks. Despite this, she calmed herself down and bowed her head in shame.

"…yes." Was she could say at the moment. She wished she never came to this room and was forced to train. Wished to be a villager instead with a normal life. Wished to be a free girl with a free will. But wishing is only for fairy tales in her stories as a young baby. So nothing will changed, even if she got mad.

Her father gave a sigh as well, "Good. Now, return to your quarters and prepare." She nodded and gave a small bow again and turned to leave. As soon as she was out of the room with a big bang coming from the big doors, they gave a soft expression towards each other and held each other's hands. Telling each other _'It's for the best'_ through their faces.

Meanwhile with their daughter, she stomped angrily towards her room with each step becoming louder than the last. She had every right to be angry. I mean, she had to marry someone who she doesn't even know and yet, she was forced to do this. Sometimes she thinks if she would ever leave the castle and lived said life before. Her mind was clouded right now, but that didn't stop her from noticing the training yard to her left and saw many soldiers on their nonstop routine with weapons. Amongst them were skilled individuals who were high ranking members of the fabled Honor Guards. Nine of them to be exact who were all Generals. Each of them being a expert with all weapons. One who was in the middle of the lot was yelling to each and every one of them,

"AGAIN!"

They swung forward,

"AGAIN!"

And swung a second time,

"AGAIN!"

And a third. He shook his head,

"You all are very sloppy with your swords! You! are not peasants! You! are not bandits! YOU! ARE NOT! VILLAGERS! You all, are the protectors of this kingdom! You are the next generation of brave soldiers! And WE are your instructors to do so!" Then he walked to the ones in the front row, "But as long as you are not handling your sword with care, you, are going to die. The sword does not control you, you control the sword. As long as you all cannot understand that, you won't survive. Think of it as your partner. Your own life depends on that steel you hold in your hand. And so does with your other equipment in your arsenal. So soldiers, what I want to see from all of you…" And then he turned to all of them with a stern look,

"IS TO GET IT RIGHT! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! ONE MORE MISTAKE AND EVERYBODY IS GOING TO BE PUNISHED WITH NO MERCY!" With that said, he went back to his position in the middle of the other Generals. "AGAIN!" And away they went. The princess couldn't help but admire them for their hardwork, especially the soldiers. She leaned on the large open window and watched them do their duties. It felt like hours to her, but it was just minutes that went by. Still watching, she wondered how the future would be with her as their new leader. Would she do an above average job? Would she fail? Who knows? She wanted to be like that General who was not afraid to lead them. After a small discussion in her own head, she decided to let fate show her in the future…

"Milady." She jumped a little as one of the hallway guards snapped her out of confusion. She took a quick stance, standing up straight and clearing her voice.

"Y-yes?"

"You are needed to be in your room as ordered by the king himself. I am here to make sure of it. Now come, we must hurry back to your quarters." He stepped to the side and motioned her to go first. She did as was told and the guard soon followed. Now in her room, she didn't do what her dad said, instead doing a little bit of walking back and forth of her big space of a room. Saying in her mind what she was to do.

 **Somewhere else…**

Buildings collapsing, citizens burning slowing, and shadows of those who previously were alive, now walking, dead. Soldiers here fought bravely, but none have survive the carnage of what is to come. That is to say, their leader. The people have seen these warriors in stories before, never in real life, but are now witnessing them in their own eyes and they wanted it to be fake. It was so real that they wanted to die already. Better to die fast than slow right? Everything in this other kingdom, was destroyed. Nothing but a giant burning wood.

Amongst the dead royal family, only the queen remain, who was quivering in fear on the floor spotting a mysterious black man who was also spoken in legends walking through her doors. As he stepped in front of her and looked down with a spooky glare that can haunt you for days with his fellow minions following shortly, she couldn't help but stare back with complete fear. He smiled and bended a little to her head level,

"So nice of you to throw a hot dinner for me. But I am not hungry for turkey right now, I am hungry for the Great City's kings head. Tell me where the biggest kingdom is and I'll consider letting you go as a reward for your braveness." She didn't say a single word as she kept on staring back into his white soulless eyes. He was not in the mood for any of this as he already destroyed another kingdom before this one, none were giving the location, so growing impatient was what he did. He wanted something there, so he grabbed her by the cheeks and put his face directly in front of hers, "I am asking you right now, where. Is. The. Great. Kingdom? Or would you rther die here and get burned alive?" She gathered up all of her courage to say these,

"Y-you find it…in the middle…of…of…the c-country…please…" Smiling, he dropped her to the ground and stood up,

"Thank you your highness, you are free to go as I said. I will see myself out now." He turned around and walked to his soldiers,

"Kill her."

In a instant, all of them charged at her with speed and started to tear her apart, flesh by flesh. Living her screaming out with everybone being ripped out everywhere inside her. Her eyeballs being gouged out with no mercy. Her heart being eaten by one of them with a disgusting appetite. It was a complete murder. Hearing her screams no more, he grinned slightly,

"No one will be a witness. Only a dead man." And with that said, he walked out of the burning landscape.

 **Back at the Great Kingdom…**

Elizabeth had already been practicing for almost a week now since she left the throne room, but her frustration over the thought of marrying someone was making her mind filled with hate. She sat on her bed with a hand over her forehead and rubbed it. _'This is going nowhere…why am I doing this? This is such a waste of time that I want to just jump out my window! But…as long as you're the princess, you cannot be doing what you want. It's just a fantasy to those who think it is easy being royalty. Like the little girls who live in the village…'_ As she said that in her mind, footsteps were heard outside of her door which sounded loud and fast. She assumed a guard was running to the supposed throne room with some urgent news. Again. She heard that the news that kept coming to them was that many kingdoms have fallen prey to a mysterious "Man Shrouded in Black" And taking over each of them, one by one. She didn't know what that meant as she hasn't seen it for herself and thought it was a false alarm everytime there's a urgent news. But if she DID sees it for real, well, she didn't want to. To be truthful, she did felt a little curious about it. If she could, she can try and sneak out, past the guards, past the hallway, and hiding behind one of the tall pillars on one side of the room. Again, it seemed like a fantasy to try something like that and expect it to not backfire at you. So she just stayed where she was. And after that time arguing with herself, she heard more footsteps coming the hallway, only more than one person was running. Sounded like at least five guards. With a good ear, all she heard was this,

"You heard the king men! He is coming! DEFEND THE FRONT GATES! CLOSE THE DRAW BRIDGE! GET OUR MEN READY FOR BATLLE! AND GET SOMEBODY TO ESCORT THE PRINCESS TO SAFEFTY! MOVE! MOVE!" And thus, even more steps can be heard, like a big parade is going by so fast. _'He? Who is he?'_ Thinking more about the subject, _'No…cannot be…can it?'_ About to panic, one guard burst in her door,

"Milady, we must get you to your parents immediately!" She stood back from him,

"What is going on? Who is attacking?"

"There is no time! Please your highness! We must go!" He forced himself to grab her by her left hand and ran out into the hallway and she did her best to keep up with him. On the way, she looked to her right as she kept running to see something in the distance in the open field outside of the gate. More than even thousands of shadowy creatures that stretches out more than a hundred meters wide across the open once grassy field. Only a split second did she see someone standing much taller among them before heading in the throne room. Two guards who were stationed there closed it. The escort dropped her off to the king and queen who was still in there chairs, afraid of what's to come. As they gestured her to come to them, she did without a second thought. Sitting on her mothers lap, she looked at them with a concerning look,

"Mother, father, what is happening? Who was that in the field? Was he?..." Both adults sighed, knowing that she already knows,

"Yes, it was. The ruler of the world surrounded by nothing but blackness. The person who existed even before the A.D. and as old as the Earth." The king said with worried in his voice.

"Then…why is he here? What does he want?"

"It's not important. What is important is that we stay alive as a family and that is it. Understand?"

"…y-yes…" Sounds of explosion were heard and the castle was rumbling like a huge earthquake just happened. Every second there is a explosion to be heard and every time there is another part of the city destroyed. All three of them were afraid, but stayed strong for there people. The armies nine generals bursts through their door and quickly went down on their knees and bow their heads down,

"My lord, he has broken through the gates and is massacring everyone. Our best troops are trying to engage him, but he rips us to shreds with little effort. We have come to protect you and be ready for him." This brought anger from their superior,

"No, I want all of you to be down there trying to kill that bastard! Everyone of you!" The leader of the bunch put his head up,

"But sire, we found it to be best to stay here and protect you with our life. It is the best we can to defend against him."

"I said you and the others will go down and kill him with his head on a platter! Now!"

"You should go brave knights." The princess spoke with little fear in her voice and getting up from her mother's lap. The soldier looked with confusion,

"Milady?"

"I believe you and the others are the only ones who can stop this abomination." Her parents looked at her with brows raised. The other generals did the same with the leader, looked at her with confusion. He sighed,

"How can we? We cannot fight someone as strong as him…it would take a miracle, or a power, to defeat him…"

"And powers, you shall have." He shook his head and back up at her. What was she getting at?

"How your highness?"

"Maybe…from the Gods themselves. By giving our utmost prayers to them." They looked at each other like, they didn't want to say it, like she was crazy.

"Milady, with all due respect, but that would be impossible. Even if we CAN make contact with them, they would not listen to us…even in this situation…your gracefulness…that would be a fantasy…"

"We…have to try. For the safety of this kingdom." He didn't like the idea, but put his head down anyway. It didn't hurt to try. With that said, Elizabeth took a deep breath and intertwined her hands together and said, thoughts only,

 _'Mighty Gods, beings above all creatures great and small,_

 _We ask of you, to lend us your un-match strengths,_

 _And un-parallel power,_

 _In our most dire time of need._

 _These brave souls in front of me stand together as a team,_

 _And so we dearly need your aid, now or never,_

 _If you hear me, lend them your powers,_

 _So our kingdom can strive and live on,_

 _Please…'_

As she is done saying her prayers, she opened her eyes and nothing mystical as happened. She was disappointed with the results and shook her head. The eleven knights then stood up and all looked at her,

"I am sorry milady, but, it is a fairy tale for some strange event like that could happen." Hearing those words damaged her, but she knew praying for help was nonsense. Bowing her head down in shame, she didn't like the situation right now.

"I know…I thought making you more stronger with the Gods help would come true…but…nothing…and now we are going….to…" Everyone waited for the inevitable. Doing the same with the sadden girl. Waiting.

But then light started raining from above. As they looked up, nine balls of pure light slowly descended onto the nine's chest, enshrouding them in white energy so bright that the others in the room had to block out the shine. As the lights die down, each of them were in some kind of suits. Each of them donning a color. They looked upon themselves and examine the others afterwards.

"W-what is this? Is this…some sort of sorcery?" One of the generals asked while still looking at himself.

"I do not think so, I feel…much more stronger than I already am." The other one said while pounding his fist into his palm.

"This must be…I cannot believe it…" Now the leader was amazed while forming his hand into a fist. While they are being looked at by the other guards, Elizabeth was, well, in shock, that something like this happen. Then her mother got up from her chair and put a hand over her mouth and put a hand on her shoulder,

"My goodness…Elizabeth, the Gods!...They…they have answered your call!" Then she looked at her with a more surprised face,

"T-they…they did? I…I cannot…" Then all of the sudden, her father got up from his chair,

"Okay, you all have been blessed with the Almighty Gods power! Do you lot know what that means?" They stood in lie upon hearing him,

"YES SIRE!"

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, THEN GET TO IT! GENERALS! BRING ME HIS CORPSE!" They saluted,

"YES SIRE!"

"NOW GO!"

Giving more bow with respect and running out the door in a rather quick moment. Now the real fight can begin.

 **A DAY AFTER**

The fight with the entire army was almost too hard, but the nine great knights have conquered over darkness with light. Though they couldn't kill their Lord, they sealed him away with an unknown method but nonetheless was able to send him back to where he came from, never disturbing their peace in this time. With the remains of the city still in check and the hundreds of people still left alive, the people have decided to celebrate their "heroes" victory against the impossible and made it possible. These people have dubbed these brave souls **"The God's Champions"** for their powers being from the Lights of the Heavens. Over the next couple of years, the city has begun to flourish from the destruction. Even these Champions have been tasked to deal with the kingdoms problems. Like disposing of the monsters from around the world and succeeding in everyway. What they are doing with these monsters is unknown. Now the great land's is once again brought peace.

Two complete years has pass and yet despite the peaceful quiet in the castle, the soon-to-be queen of the castle has been getting worried about the future events. What will happen if he came back? Who is going to stop him when the Champions are no more. These questions would make her worry to the fullest and so she did the selfishness that she did. She went out into the balcony with the clear blue sky overhead and took another deep breath and intertwined her fingers again. With one last prayer, the lights shined upon her again and down came nine kinds of small amulet like objects. She grasped them into her hands and was told by the Gods themselves that they have the same power as the Generals wield which was powerful energy overflowing them. She made a promise to the future decades that would come that peace will come upon them once the Gods choose new Champions. In order to do that, she must bury them.

So she did that. At night, she sneaked out of the castle's inside and outer yards and headed to several different locations which would be spots that will be useful to hid them. It took her hours, but as she placed dirt upon the last one that is in the forest, closed her eyes and bowed her head,

"May whoever find these sacred items bring the world at ease when the Lord of the Black Night comes back. As I will watch over them in the sky. As long as they have these powers, they will be strong mental warriors and be Gaia's Protectors." 

She opened her eyes and bid the last one goodbye with a wave.

And that, concludes this beginning as the future is no set.

* * *

 **Before everyone starts saying something, I'll point out a few things:**

 **1.** **If your asking what's going on? This is an original prologue I made up to make story.**

 **2.** **This will be more adult theme like before.**

 **3.** **This will also have some humor, but I'm trying to aim for some seriousness in this story. Oh and more adult like so there you go.**

 **4.** **You skip the whole thing didn't you?**

 **5.** **Took some inspiration from Breath of the Wild so it ended up like this.**

 **And that's that. Like before, if you don't like this, then okay then, don't like it, it's just a parody story. There you go.**

 **Speaking of Breath of the Wild, I might make a story about it on my own version of Post-Ganon battle. I actually can't wait to do it.**


End file.
